Crimson Eyes
by collussus96
Summary: James was unwillingly turned, and now he needs to live forever, making sure nobody finds out. But now he's having troubles, Katie is becoming suspicious, what'll happen when she finds out the truth. Will Katie hate him? Fear him? Love him? And will other people find out as well? different murder cases, and now it looks like they're after the rest. Jatie and other pairings. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**So, this is another Jatie story, multi-chapter story, but don't worry, 'the day they invaded Earth' and 'School Romance' won't be abandoned. Though I am a little stuck with the next chapter of School Romance so it might be a while before I can update it.**

James P.O.V.

One of the bad things about being a vampire, is the fact you crave for blood. I, James Diamond am a vampire. I am one of those filthy cockroaches who kill tons of innocent people to feed them. Okay, maybe not all vampires are bad… I kill wild animals to feed myself, any kind of animal; bears, cats, birds, dogs, wolves and even rats. I really hate being one of them, I always have to be careful while being surrounded by mortals. My fangs aren't really helpful as well, every time I get angry, exited or moody they show up. The only reason I haven't staked myself yet is because of the family Knight, Garcia, Mitchell, my mom and my sister and brother. I can still eat human food but I need blood to survive. I'm afraid that if they discover, they'll hate me and never want to see me again, or even worse… fear me.

"Hey James, dinner is ready." Katie announced entering my room looking at me as if I was hiding something. She has that look a lot lately and that makes me worry. If someone ever found out that I was a cockroach, I would have to leave. I simply nodded before exiting my room before I was stopped by Katie who was giving me ' I know that you're hiding something and I will find out' look.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking confused. I am really lucky that my acting is really good.

"You know… you can tell me if something is wrong right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not hiding something." I lied.

"Okay then, I trust you." She said as she started descending the stairs. I got a sharp pain in my heart like I was throwing away her trust in me by continuing lying. I went downstairs at the able where I saw Katie, Kendall, Shane, Jenny, my dad and Ms. Knight at the table eating like a happy family. The thing is, My dad married Kendall's, and Katie's mom Jennifer Knight. My mom married with Jo Taylor her father, I was really happy for them even though I keep on thinking that they're better off without me. I sat down at the table next to Katie and Shane.

"what are you kids going to do today?" Dad asked looking up to us expecting an answer of us.

"Hockey!" both Shane and Kendall replied at the same time.

"I'm going out to shop till I drop death." Jenny replied.

I'm meeting up with Kyle, Tyler, Steven, Jett and Dak.

I groaned. Can't she just find some nice GIRL friends instead of some male sex addicted idiots I thought. She started smiling wickedly at me, from that moment I knew she was up to something, she only did that when she wanted to torture someone. And I got a funny feeling that 'that someone' would be me.

"what about you?" Ms. Knight asked looking up at me. I wasn't going to say that I was going to hunt for food in the woods "Eugh… chilling I guess? I don't know, I'm bored, I got nothing to do." I answered not wanting to tell them the hard truth that I was going to kill.

"In that case, would you mind driving to the shop next down and get me some stuff for Easter?" she asked smiling at me. I mentally cursed myself for not saying that I was going out on a date or something, now, I have to make sure I eat and shop in another town. I simply nodded.

Time Skip

I ate and got the groceries so now I was heading home. Suddenly my phone was ringing and I pulled over the car before looking at the callers-ID. It was Katie. I picked up with a simple hey.

"Hey, James, are you still in the shop?"

"No, why? You need something?"

" Shit, would you mind going to a shop somewhere for some morning after pills?"

"MORNING AFTER WHAT!" I yelled

"Morning after pills, do I need to spell it for you?" she replied. Even though I couldn't see her I already knew she was rolling her eyes.

Before I could respond to her I hear a huge scream followed by a "Holy shit Jennifer, why are you screaming like that?"

"Put me on speaker phone." I instructed her. She did as she was told because I heard a soft crying from blond Jennifer, she really has a terrible voice that can break class when she's upset.

"Y-you n-need t-to help me, please." She screamed.

"Take it easy Jennifer, what's wrong, what happened."

I was shopping when I was dragged in an ally, it was some guy. When I tried to escape he was just laughing at me before showing fangs."

Okaay, suure, and I'm the big bad wolf." Katie answered obviously not believing her. I believed her and I started heading home at high speed while listening to them on the phone.

"No!" she screeched. "You need to believe me."

"Kay, then what happened." I asked.

"Oh, puh-lease, don't tell you actually believe that shit." Katie said annoyed.

"A second vampire appeared and they started fighting, and I ran to your house."

"WHAT! I yelled. "You were really that stupid? What if they followed you! You girls must not let anyone inside of the house. Wait till I'm there."

"Seriously, James? You're even more stupid than Carlos if you actually believe her, vampires DO NOT exist. And as for you Jennifer, I know a really good therapist, I'll give you her number." Katie snapped.

Suddenly the bell rang.

" oh, there they are, our vampires, let's see where they bought his fake fangs shall we? Katie said. I heard her stepping to the door. I pleaded her not to open but she didn't listen. I heard the door open.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"Katie, get out of there now!" I demanded. She still ignored me.

"We are friend with the blond inside your house, can we talk to her? One of them asked.

"Oh, you're the so called vampires." She said before laughing.

"We are vampires, trust me when I say that." The other one said.

"You guys too, seriously? I don't believe you so put your fake fangs away! You're starting to annoy me!" She said.

"Why don't you feel how real our fangs are, huh? One of them threatened Katie.

"Katie, run!" I yelled to the phone.

"Why shou- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Katie screamed and then the line was dead.

I threw my phone away and started driving faster to our house where Katie was. "shit, shit, shit, this can't be happening, not Katie. She can't be killed like the other people lately." I panicked. Lately there were people found dead, reason unknown, but I knew. They were drained of their blood till they were empty. I hurried out my car into the house where I saw Katie Laughing together with blond Jennifer. I gaped at the sight that they were laughing and joking. They then finally noticed me, Katie was grinning at me.

"Wow, you're really stupid aren't you, I mean, you actually thought our act was real?" she said between laughs.

"Don't ever do something like that again." I yelled angrily before turning around to walk into my room.

"It was a stupid joke for crying out loud. By the way, why did you mysteriously got fangs, I mean when you entered your teeth were normal, but now…" she began looking confused.

Yea, how is that even possible, you didn't get the time to put them in because I was watching you the moment we noticed you." Blond Jennifer said.

"Eugh…" I started, beginning to panic.

"Katie, turn on the tv on channel one." A voice said while entering the house. It was Kendall and Shane. I really needed to thank him because now Katie turned the television on and we all started watching.

_'People are getting killed one after another, the victims have marks on their necks. Today, there was another victim, the body was identified as Mercedes Griffin, daughter of our president Arthur Griffin.'_

"The president's daughter?" Katie said shocked.

"Shh, listen." Shane answered.

_'Her corpse was found in her room in the White House. The president set up a curfew in these following states, LA, New York, Texas, Minnesota, California, Phoenix, Dallas, Seatlle, Washington DC, and San Diego. You can only leave from nine in the morning till before dark. It's also important you only leave your home when it is necessary.'_

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me that dumb blonde reporter didn't mention Minnesota right?" Katie asked looking up at me. I just looked away.

Katie P.O.V.

"Seriously? Giving me the silent treatment, really mature James." I snapped at him when he chose to ignore me, I didn't do anything to harm him so why is he pissed off? A "Hmpfgh!'? really, that's so childish! "You know what, fine! If you're giving me the silent treatment, I'll give you a silent treatment as well, motherfucker!" and with that said I stormed to my room. Before I slammed the door of my room shut I heard Kendall asking what the hell happened. An hour later I remembered his teeth that somehow turned into fangs earlier, and about the fact that sometimes his hazel eyes turn into crimson red. My first thought was that they were contact lenses but now… I got out of my bed and took my laptop and searched on google about fangs and crimson red eyes. When I looked around a little I found some blog with photos on it. A male with a pale skin, crimson red eyes, and fangs with the prescription of a vampire. 'Vampires? Nah, that can't be it, they don't exist, but those fangs, crimson eyes,…' I thought. I sighed before closing my laptop and putting it away before laying back down in my bed and staring at the ceiling. I must have spaced out a few hours because next I knew mom entered my room saying dinner was ready. I just nodded and she left. I walked downstairs and sat at the table between Kendall and Shane, away from James. I quickly glanced over at James who was eating. 'His teeth are back to normal, his eyes are hazel again, what the fuck is going on?' I was thinking.

"Katie…Katie…KATIE!" Shane yelled.

"Hm?"

"How come you're spacing out?"

"Probably because now we can't go out in the night." Jenny said gritting her teeth together. She was obviously pissed about the curfew. I just nodded hoping they would believe that. James was just staring at me and I flipped him my middle finger before eating. Mom and my stepdad just kept gawking at me for doing that, I sighed and I went back upstairs in my room.

**So, this was the first chapter, please review, favorite, follow,…**

**Chapter two is coming**


	2. Bets and Victims

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, never have, never will…**

**Please review, fav, follow**

Chapter 2: bets and victims

**Katie P.O.V.**

I really had to relax and not think about James for a change I thought while getting out of my bed. I glanced over to my watch and sighed, it was five A.M. and I hadn't been able to sleep properly, I kept thinking back to yesterday. About James who could be a creature that doesn't even exist. Yeah, I'm one fucking lunatic if I believe in vampires, werewolves and all that shit. I snapped back to reality when I heard a bang and swearing afterwards.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed who it was, I got out of my bed going to the living room . there I saw James on his knees with his back towards me picking up pieces of whatever he seemed to have broken. I don't know why but instead of helping him my eyes just went straight to his ass, he was just wearing boxers, leaving almost nothing to my imagination. I quickly went back to reality as I slapped myself in my head for thinking about James that way. "He's my stepbrother in heaven's sake, this is gross." I kept saying that over and over to myself.

"You know that you can actually help me out instead of checking out my ass." He said, even though I only saw his back…and ass I already knew he was grinning.

I just snorted. "No, and I'm not staring at your ass, I'll rather blow a donkey."

"Why not? And yes you were staring at my ass, and why don't you just blow me? He asked finally standing up and turning to me.

"Because I don't want to help, duh! And no, I wasn't staring at your ass, and why would I blow you? You my stepbrother, that would be incest!"

"Yes you were staring at my ass, and incest? Really? You do know your mom and my dad actually are fighting, right?" he asked for confirmation.

"Fine, I was staring at your ass!" I snapped." But their fighting doesn't mean they're going to divorce, and I don't blow family members!" I whisper yelled.

"So if I wasn't your stepbrother, you'd blow me?" he almost asked hopefully.

"I-I don't know, you're not hideous, though even if they divorce you'd be like a brother to me so I guess not." I said not really sure.

He just pouted and I rolled my eyes at him, sometimes he's a man with the maturity level of a five year old kid.

"Anyway, what're you doing this soon?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eat a little, watch tv and then going to the library."

"I believe the fact that you want to watch television and eat since you didn't ate yesterday, but you? And a library? What're you planning to do?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow.

I huffed in annoyance before speaking : "Is it so hard to believe I actually want to read a book?"

"Yes!" He answered not even thinking before answering. Even though it was true I was still offended, and this time, I was going to the library!

"I do read books!"

"Yes, a comic, but that isn't reading."

"Actually, it is."

"No, it not."

"Yes it is!"

"Whatever, what are you planning? Because I know you won't go down to the library for a million dollars."

"Fine, I'm going to Jett, I still promised him a blowjob!" I lied. Hey, if he wasn't going to believe the truth, than it wasn't my problem.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT…AND TO WHO? He nearly shouted. Before adding: "By the way, you're only allowed to blow me, and no one else!" he said the last part before he blushed realizing what he just said. And I can pretty much assure you he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Fine, I'll blow you…" I started saying before James interrupted me with a "Really, you mean it?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, if you can actually win from me in a little games poker." I said as I started grinning as I saw his face fall realizing he would have no chance to get what he want. "And each time I win, you do something extremely embarrassing while I video it and put it on YouTube.

"Fine!" He said while we were shaking hands.

"Challenge me whenever you want, pretty boy." I said while going to the kitchen. He continued cleaning up whatever he broke.

"You bet, get ready to lose!" He replied. I snorted. There was no way he as ever going to beat me so I was pretty save, though I was happy, because now he acted his usual annoying perverted self.

***five hours later***

"Well, I'm leaving." I announced while walking to the front door.

"To where?" my mom asked. Surprisingly, it wasn't my overprotective brother Kendall, I guess he's too caught up with Jo on the line.

"The library." I simply replied while opening the door, that is, until I heard laughter from behind me, when I turned around my mom was laughing together witch James, Shane and my stepdad. My mom shot a glare at him, clearly the fight wasn't over yet. I sighed before closing the door and I started heading to one of my biggest nightmares, the library. When I was walking I couldn't help but think that I was being followed, I ignored my thought thinking it was fatigue due lack at sleep. Because I kept thinking about those fangs and crimson eyes, especially his eyes. I thought they were pretty but somehow, they looked sad, and even angry, like he was disgusted by something or someone.

I heard something behind me again and I spun around only to see nothing. I frowned, absolutely sure I heard something. A little later sirens were heard, I followed the noise till I came to stand in front of a house, blood on the windows, a strangled dog hanging at a streetlamp. I somehow got past the police and others, I peeked inside and puked at the sight I saw. A human, ripped to shreds. His guts all over the wall, floor and even the ceiling. And then another one, with his head ripped off of his body. I puked some more and I passed out.

When I woke up, I noticed I wasn't at the house anymore, but in a hospital bed, with mom, my stepdad, Kendall, James, Jenny, and Shane all looking worriedly at me.

"You okay, honey?" mom asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think I am, oh my god, who were those two people?"

"They were Jett's grandparents." James said looking up at me worriedly.

"I might like to watch horror movies, but that… and knowing it was real…okay, that's decided, no more horror movies!" I said while shuddering.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, let's go!" I said while standing.

We all went home and I realized I had to call Jett.

"I'm going to call Jett, okay mom?" I asked.

She just nodded looking pale.

I called Jett and after that I just locked myself up in my room just laid down in my bed, where it was safe…

**So, this was chapter two, was it good? Bad? Review**

**Chapter three is on its way!**


	3. Assignments and Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!

**Chapter 3: Assignments and Messages**

Katie P.O.V.

I HATE JAMES DIAMOND. Ever since that accidents with Jett's grandparents, he's been following me all around and the thing that bothers me the most, is the fact he doesn't even try to hide it. Like yesterday when I was heading to school, he was following me not even trying to hide. Well, it's a given fact, nobody walks to school anymore, not since those murders. But give me a break will you, I was walking with blond Jennifer, Jett, Dak, Kyle, Tyler. Steven normally joins us but we haven't seen him in a while so I guess he's too afraid to go to school or something, or maybe he's just sick…

"Everyone, go ahead, I need to talk to James!" I hissed. They nodded and left. I turned around and placed my hand on my hips while looking at James annoyed.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he asked innocently. Wrong answer Diamond! I closed our distance, I smirked at him and then his cocky smile faded. I kicked him in his balls before taking a step or two back, still glaring at him. He was cupping his balls while shooting me a death glare, and again his eyes turned into a crimson color. I cocked my eyebrow up in confusion when he started to growl at me.

"Don't follow me if you want to keep your balls in one piece, because I promise you right here, right now, that if you dare to follow me again, I will strangle you with your balls." I threatened him.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't useful anymore since you kicked them!" He hissed out.

"Then I did you a favor, this way you won't be able to get kids, if you ever got them, I would pity them." I snapped at him. For a moment he looked hurt but that was quickly replaced by anger. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head while shoving me against a wall before saying: "Oh, I know you want to make babies with me!" He said while placing one of his legs between mine while still holding my hands above my hands. I snorted," Hah, you wish." I replied while rolling my eyes

"The day that I want to fuck you doesn't exist!" I said before glaring at him.

"Are you sure of that Kit-Kat?" He flirtatious said while cupping my face in one of his remaining hands. I blushed and James got excited. How I know that he's excited? It's not really that difficult when his boner is pressing against me. "Hey, what's with the sexual tension between you guys?" a voice came from behind us. It was Logan. I grinned at James, He just gave me a questioning look, His eyes were still crimson red and little fangs were starting to get visible. But that didn't scare me, well not anymore, I got used to it. "Ooh, Mr. Mitchell, please help, He's sexually assaulting me, a poor helpless, innocent, little girl!" I said. James quickly released me while trying to hide his boner, though that wasn't helping 'Damn, He's huge!' I thought before mentally slapping myself for these thoughts. Logan snorted while replying, "Really Katie, you… Helpless… and innocent? Remember Katie, I know you since you were in diapers. Believe me when I say you are not innocent, nor helpless, sometimes you're the devil." "Hey!" I said slightly offended, "I'm not a devil! James was being an ass so he got what he deserved."

"You sure? From what I saw you were this close from having some steamy sex."

"You know Mr. Mitchell, since you're a teacher you should stop us instead of encouraging us, if we would be fucking each another, that would be called incest." I smartly replied.

He just shrugged. He looked over at James who's hands were in front of his dick before cocking up an eyebrow and speaking, "Why is James holding his… personal stuff? Does he has a boner?"

While I said yes, James said no. Logan crossed his arms before speaking.: "what is it, yes or no?"

"No!' James said becoming red all over his face "She kicked my balls, they hurt!" He cried out.

I rolled my eyes while Logan turned to me speaking, holding his dick. "You're not sometimes a devil!"

"Thank you!" I chirped."

"Let me finish, you are always a devil." He said before running for his life," smart choice Mitchell!" I shouted. When I turned around to face James, he wasn't there anymore. I looked around in confusion, I didn't saw him nowhere while I still saw Logan running away from me. I shook my head lightly before continuing to go to school, Right now, I'm a senior in college. And how do I know Logan, Who is my math, history and chemistry teacher? That's simple, my brother Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were best friends since kindergarten. Kendall is a guitarist in some band, Carlos, even though he's an idiot sometimes is a famous actor. James is into modeling, singing and acting, though he isn't as famous as Carlos right now. I entered my first class, twenty minutes to late, History, where Logan was already sitting on his desk. "Ms. Knight, finally decided to show up?"

"Yeah, I was done planning your murder." I responded before taking a seat next to Jett in front of the class. The whole class started laughing while Logan was glaring at me.

"In that case, Plan my murder in your own free time instead of while history!" he responded.

"Why? It has something to do with history, you know, I'm not doing any homework at home!" I said while smirking. He gave a confused look.

"You know…" I started, "When I'm done with you, you're history." I said while smirking.

He just rolled his eyes before lifting up his book.

"Anyway, today you have a new assignment, you'll partner up with two others."

"Nice!" Kyle said getting all hyped up.

"The first group is , Kyle Anderson, Shane Diamond, and Steven Corsa."

And so he was selecting groups until he finally named me, "Katherine Knight, Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon."

"Nice!" I said while high fiving Dak. Jett just smiled a little at me, well, I can't blame him for being down, his grandparents just got murdered brutally.

We got our assignments, and we started on it, we got an assignment about Vampires and werewolves. 'Great, except being suspicious about James, who might be one, I have to do a school assignment about it, though, this way, he won't become suspicious' I thought before I was snapped out of it.

The bell rung, which meant first class was over.

Sixth period, it was study hall, I went to the school library searching books with info about Vampires and werewolves, especially vampires. A few minutes later I found three books, I checked out the three books with the teacher who let people loan books for a few weeks. The rest of the day went by quietly , Jett, Dak and I are meeting at my house after school.

Finally school was over and I started heading home with Dak and Jett. I heard something behind me and I turned around, again I saw nothing, so it couldn't be James. By the way, he was probably nursing his balls. Jett turned around as well asking if something was wrong, I just started walking again. The whole time, I couldn't help feeling as if we were being followed though I didn't mention anything, not wanting to freak them out.

"I'm home!" I yelled while entering the house but nobody responded.

"I'm calling my parents to say I'm over here for a project, Okay?" Jett asked.

"Sure, and you should too Dak, maybe it's better you guys stay here for tonight. It's too dangerous to go home within an hour of two, so stay here okay?" I replied.

"Sure, I'll ask!" they both said together.

A few minutes later we started with our assignment, we all took one book and started reading for information.

My eyes widened when I saw a title ' vampires are blood addicted killers.'

_Vampires are immortal bloodsuckers. They only die when you stake them through their heart, they're fast, strong and ferocious killers. They will die without blood to feed themselves. When they are angry their eyes turn crimson red and fangs will show, they will kill you. Normally vampires get burned to ashes, though there are rumors that they can live outside the shadows of darkness, the most famous vampire is Dracula._

I closed my book rather loudly, because Jett and Dak looked up at me asking what was wrong.

"I've gotta pee."

"Oh, okay." They chorused together.

I left my bedroom and went downstairs to the bathroom at the sink. I looked into the mirror where I saw my reflection. I looked horrible, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I don't sleep well anymore. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud screech. I turned around facing the door while panicking, I turned back to the mirror and then I saw a message on the mirror written in a red fluid, like blood or something. I backed down and started screaming. Suddenly Jett and Dak ran inside. They were gawking at the mirror when they saw the message ' Believe in Vampires yet?'

"What the fuck?"

"Did you do this, Katie? Jett asked.

"No, I was looking in that damn mirror when I heard a screech, when I returned to the mirror…" I said looking at the message.

"What is it written with?" Jett asked.

"I don't even want to know!" I responded.

"Yeah, well, I do want to know it." Dak said while standing up and making his way to the message written on the mirror. When he wanted to touch the red fluid the window in our bathroom broke followed by a chilly wind. Dak was suddenly yanked down on the floor and he started yelling and Jett and I leapt to our feet and hurried over to Dak who was still yelling in pain. The sleeve of his shirt was ripped of and the word 'GUESS' was carved in his arm.

"What's wro…-" Kendall started and ran over to us when he saw us on the floor

"What the fuck happened in here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, just help Dak!" I yelled at him before he lifted Dak up together with Jett.

"Kendall? What happened… oh god Dak, you okay?" Jo screamed out the last part.

"Lock all the doors and windows Jett!" I demanded. He nodded and left.

"Jo, You take pictures of our bathroom and Dak's arm" I said. She looked confused and scared but nodded and took out her cell phone before running to the bathroom. I took out the first aid box.

Jo came back looking pale before coming over and taking pictures of Dak's arm before we cleaned his wounds and casted his arm. Jett came back downstairs locking everything downstairs.

Mom, Mr. Diamond, Jenny, Shane and James entered the house, they freaked out when they saw us and the bathroom. I explained them everything. Mom called the police and they were here within five minutes. We told them everything and showed all pictures Jo took. They investigated our bathroom. I knew they didn't believe us and honestly, I didn't even know if I what I saw was real, or if I had to take a trip to a psychiatrist…

**So, this was chapter three, comment in this review box down there what you think of my chapter!**

**Katie, Dak, and Jett seem to be having troubles…**

**Chapter four is coming!**


	4. Disappearances and murders

**This is chapter four, hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Chapter four: Disappearances and murders**

James P.O.V.

Ever since that some bloodsucker broke in and attacked Katie, Jett, and Dak, I haven't left the building. Still following Katie everywhere she goes, my balls might be in danger though, if looks could kill, I'd be dead if I wasn't a vampire. She's been acting very strange and I can't figure out why, she just could have had the scare of her life or she might be on to something, and that means I'm done for. I love to annoy her, tease her, irritate her, fighting with her, it makes me feel a little more human again. I was reading a book in the couch next to Katie who was texting, when we heard yelling and clangs of pans thrown in the kitchen. Both Katie and I groaned, they're fighting again. They say we can't cuss at each other, while they scream bloody murder at each other.

"What are they fighting about now?" Katie mumbled annoyed, I couldn't blame her, It really gets annoying after a time…

I groaned before I got to my feet and headed to the kitchen, I slammed open the kitchen door, "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ, SO JUST SHUT FUCK UP!" I roared at them. They were gawking at me for actually being so rude. I ignored them and headed out of the kitchen making sure to slam the door extra hard. I sat down on the couch when I noticed Katie was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." She replied before getting up to her feet an heading upstairs. I got to my feet as well and followed her into her room she closed the door locking it and putting the key in one of her jeans pockets. "Why did you drag me here? And why did you lock your room door?" I asked looking confused.

"One of the reasons is just to get away from the bitch fight downstairs." She said before shrugging.

"And the other reasons…" I started.

"I know what you are, or rather what you aren't, and I want you to listen to me! Understood?"

"And I'm not what exactly? And since when are you so bossy?" I asked fearing she found everything out.

"Human, and I was probably bossy the day I was born, now listen to me!"

"W-why wouldn't I-…" I started saying while panicking.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN DIAMOND! She snarled at me before continuing, "I know you are a vampire, and I want to know how! Don't give me shit like 'I'm human' or something in that vein.

She knows… I'll have to leave…

"Give me the key!" I demanded.

"No, you're going to give me a fucking answer, right now!" she snarled at me.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEY!" I roared showing my fangs. She just rolled her eyes, and honestly, I didn't see that reaction coming.

"Oh, puh-lease, you really think that that scares me? I got used to it, you really should take a lesson or two in how do I hide my fangs and crimson eyes, idiot…"

"And what if I do this?" I threatened her while pushing her against the wall putting my hands around her neck and starting to strangle her. It was like I was being taken over by the monster deep inside of me. I struggled and somehow released her but from that moment on, I blacked out.

Katie P.O.V.

Right before he started to strangle me, his eyes turned icy blue. They weren't beautiful at all, they looked cold, his fangs grew even longer and some horns appeared on the top of his head. If he didn't looked like some psychotic, I would have laughed with how silly he looked with horns on the top of his head. Before I could speak, he laughed bitterly, as if he was possessed or something. I managed out a "James?" which caused him to laugh more while looking at me as if I was his breakfast.

"I'm not your idiotic big brother…or lover!"

"Lover?" I scoffed while crossing my arms, " That would be incest you fool, and if you aren't James then who are you?"

"Oh, as if you don't get yourself off while thinking about that fool, and I'm his inner demon." He said while smirking. Ooh god, I wanted to punch him in the face, but I figured out that doing so wouldn't be good for my sake since he looked as if he wanted to kill me. And also, James would be pissed if I worked out on his face.

"No, that's sick!" I snapped. At that moment a picture of James on top of me entered my mind. Seriously? I'm stuck in the same room as a psychotic killer and I think of a naked James?

"That why you're imagining him on top of you doing some naughty things!"

"Shut it idiot!" I snapped at him before continuing, "But James is a vampire, so how can his inner monster be a…" I started.

"A demon? That darling, is something you'll never know because you won't live to see tomorrow, but maybe I could do you a favor…" He started smiling wick idly at me.

"Yeah, you can, leave me and James alone!"

"Nah, where would be the fun in that, I'll do you a favor by getting fucked by the person you get yourself off onto…"

"Ew, first of all, you're not James, and second, I do not get off on James!"

"Whatever you say darling, do I need to say that I can read your mind and such!" "I can also control them." He added while rolling his eyes.

"One quick question, do vampires heal fast?" I asked looking threatening at him.

"Well of course we do sweetie."

"In that case…" I started. I punched James or whoever he is now right in the face till I heard a crack. must have broken his nose. I smiled at him before kicking in his balls, punching him in the stomach and then in his face again before I yelled at him: "And you said you could read people's mind, obviously not mine shithead!" and with that I turned around starting to unlock the door until I was thrown onto the wall.

"Yes, I can't read yours sometimes, that's why you must die! At least some decent food, and not rats!" He said the last part while scrunching up his nose.

"You were the one from that accident in the bathroom?" I asked astonished.

"No bitch, there are millions of vampires here on earth!" He snapped back at me before grabbing me with my neck en lifting me up till my feet were of the floor.

I tried to break free but his grip on me was too strong. My window broke and James his inner demon got knocked on the floor. 'Is she like James?' I thought before I blacked out.

Next time I woke up, I was in the hospital again. With mom and my stepdad, Shane, Kendall, Jo, Jenny around my bed.

My eyes widened. "Where is James!"

Kendall P.O.V.

'My sister in a hospital, this is becoming way too common.' I thought before she woke up, Her first words were, "Where is James!"

"I don't know Katie, I've tried to call him but he isn't picking up." Mom answered and I frowned. 'He is disappearing a lot lately.' I thought.

"No!" She screeched. " you don't understand, he was in the room with me!"

"You're saying he did it?" I asked astonished while thinking for a way or two to kill him.

"No, he was in my room when we got attacked."

"But, when we found you in your room, you were alone honey." Jack Diamond (My stepdad)spoke up, clearly relieved that it wasn't James who hurt her though he was getting concerned, and I can't say that I'm not.

"She must have taken him." She murmured.

"Who?" Jenny asked her eyes wide open.

"I don't know, we were kind of having a fight and the window shattered, and that's the moment I blacked out." She responded.

"Do you know how she looked like?" I asked.

"N-not really, I mean, everything happened so fast, the only thing that I saw was that she was a woman with a dark skin and black hair and crimson eyes."

"And do your remember anything else?" Jo spoke up while scribbling some things on a note book. Jo is a CIA-agent, and is currently in charge of the murders that are happening in here.

"No."

"Are you sure Kat? I really need to know everything so I can do a proper investigation."

"Yeah."

"Well, go get some rest and tell me if you remember anything, Okay?"

She nodded and we all left the hospital room, now we were all in the hall.

"So? Any thoughts?" Jenny asked at Jo.

"No, it's a really weird story, her room is on the second floor so the story she tells seems a little…off. Anyway, the assault on Kat, Jett, and Dak was weird as well… If their story is true than I fear that whoever does the killing is now after her, Jett or Dak."

"No, It's after James!" a voice came from behind me. It was Stephanie, she's a detective. Next to her stood Camille, Logan and Carlos.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whoever did the attacking got James!" Stephanie spoke up.

"It could be, but, the first attack was on Kat, Jett and Dak."

"I know that bu-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Katie her voice came from in her room. We all charged inside looking at Katie who was pointing at the wall. We all looked at the wall and I nearly got a heart attack, on the wall there was a message, 'One down, many more to go' in a red fluid.

"Okay, everyone back away, do not touch a thing!" Jo demanded while taking out her phone and calling for an investigation team.

Time skip

We all were sent home under police protection.

"Okay, listen!" Jo spoke up as she finally entered our house.

"What was the message written with?" Jenny asked looking up afraid.

"It was blood, not James his blood, but someone we kind off knew, especially Katie."

"Whose?" Katie said getting to her feet.

"The victim was…"

"WHO!" She yelled towards Jo.

"The blood was from Steven Corsa."

"What? Logan asked looking pale.

"No…nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Katie started yelling and crying. Mom took her upstairs to calm down and I looked back at Jo.

"That's not all, when we entered his house, we found his parents literally ripped apart and Steven…"

"What happened with Steven?" Logan asked softly crying too now.

"He was pinned with knives against the wall, his personal…stuff cut off and his abdomen ripped apart, and his head was cut off and we found it on top of a sphere."

Logan, Camille, Shane all started to run to the toilet.

"The message," Jenny started, "You don't think the killer is going to hurt James right?"

"Honestly? I think we should be prepared for that, all CIA cops are searching for him though." Jo said. "Also, we think that there is more than one killer."

**So, this was chapter four, please review?**

**The next chapters of School romance and the day they invaded earth are being stubborn but I will update it as soon I can.**


	5. Meet the devil and his assistant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! ENJOY**

Chapter Five: Meet the devil and his assistant

James P.O.V.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Finally awake huh?" a voice said.

"About fucking time!" another voice grumbled.

"Who are you?" "And where am I?" I added while looking everywhere but at them. The room was very old… totally not my style. And this bed? Yeah, it's shitty! I'm sure that if someone did something more than sleep, the bed would break. They didn't respond so I looked at them. A fat man who'll need a wig in a few years. He had huge bug glasses on, if I ever had to wear that… who am I kidding, I'd rather be staked. And right now I wouldn't care if I was staked as well, my head hurts like shit. I might be a vampire and therefore immortal, but that didn't necessarily means I can't get hurt. Next to the fat, stern, almost bald, grumpy man sat a black woman with black hair. From just looking at them I knew she was a friendly person, but also a person you shouldn't mess with. Finally the woman spoke up: "I'm Kelly Wainwright and this dictator next to me is Gustavo Roque."

The man next to her shouted at her as if she was a dog. "Shut up, I'm your boss, therefore, I have every right to be a dictator!"

She just gave him a glare before looking at me.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Euhm…no, do I have to?" I asked slightly confused. Whatever happened yesterday, I don't have any memories about then.

"Typical for a weak dog!" The man snarled at me.

"Like you? I don't think you can be any stronger than me, you fat banshee! I shot back at him. By the way, I don't really think he could beat me anyway because I'm a vampire.

His whole body started shaking while his face turned as red like an over-ripe tomato. Kelly just rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her ears to cover them. She looked like she was preparing for some kind of impact. I heard her mumbling: "Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Zero…"

After she mumbled zero Gustavo started shouting so loud that I thought for sure I'd be deaf. Once Gustavo stopped Kelly lowered her hands. I shot her a glare and she just cocked up an eyebrow. "Thank for the warning!" I snapped.

"Now you know don't you?" she said while smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes, I'm surprised I'm not deaf!"

"That's nonsense, you heal from every wound, except if you get a stake through your heart. Then you're dead." Gustavo shouted. Doesn't he know how to speak normally instead of shouting?

My eyes widened when I realized what he had said. He just gave a harsh sigh before nodding at Kelly.

"Listen kid…" She started before I interrupted her, "I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-three, and my name is James Diamond.

"James…" she corrected herself before speaking again, "We know that you're a vampire, we're vampires as well, we took you to our base before you could harm anyone."

I was insulted, I really was, I don't hurt anyone! I hunt bears, dogs, rats,… She noticed I looked offended. She gave a sigh before speaking again: "Yes, we know you only hunt on animals, that's why we haven't killed you. But yesterday, you lost your control over your inner demon. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed a young woman who you were fighting with…"

My eyes widened when realization hit me the girl could have been Katie. Kelly just nodded at me, "That's her, I mean, I you meant a girl about 5'1 with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes."

"Y-yeah, that's Katie, h-how did-"

She cut me off. "Every vampire has a specialty, Mine is to read minds of others, both humans and vampires. And I must say, I was quite surprised the girl didn't fear you."

"How…"

"She found out, you're a new vampire right?" Gustavo shouted.

"Euhm yeah, I guess, I was bitten a year ago."

"I thought so, and no vampire taught you anything right?"

"No."

"Like I suspected, a newbie vampire needs to be trained to control their powers, hiding their fangs and such…" Kelly explained.

"And let me guess, you're going to train me right?" I asked.

"Yes!" Gustavo shouted. If he keeps shouting like this, I'll be needing a hearing aid.

"Okay, when do we start? And what are we going to do, I mean, I'll have to disappear right?"

"More precisely, you'll have to die… not for real."

"Die? You mean there's no chance I'll be getting back home?"

"And I thought this dog was a little less stupid than I first thought… You'll never be able to return!" Gustavo snarled.

"Okay, I'll stay here on one condition!"

Gustavo started becoming red in the face again while shaking. Kelly covered her ears, and this time I covered mine as well.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Zero…" and Gustavo started shouting again, It still hurt my ears even if I covered them.

"Yeah, you can go and watch your girlfriend or whoever she is as long you stay invisible to everyone." Kelly said.

"But-" Gustavo started before he was stopped by Kelly who was giving him a death glare. He sighed before nodding and informing me to be careful because otherwise 'I'd be fucked.' His words, not mine. Thinking about it, I really wouldn't like being fucked…I'm a fucker…preferably with Katie on top of me… or under me…

Kelly made a gagging sound.

Oh yeah, she can read my mind, I forgot. Whoops…

"Okay, Gustavo, let give our student some time, so he can take care of his little problem." She said while shuddering and standing up.

"What little problem?" He asked cocking up an eyebrow. Was he really oblivious? I had a boner. Right with that thought I started thinking about how hot it would be if Katie gave me blowjob…

Kelly gagged again, "Iew, finish your problem without us…in this room!"

"WHAT PROBLEM!" Gustavo shouted while getting to his feet as well now.

"His hard-on, boner, erection, how can you not see it he's huge! So now we need to leave so he can jack off!" Kelly snapped and I just gave a shrug. It's normal to get horny at this age.

I watched Gustavo as he turned slightly green in his face before storming out of the room.

"Pussy!" I murmured.

"You got that right, now…take care of…eh…" She stated not really sure what to say. I smirked. "You mean so I can, how did you so eloquently put it? Oh yes. Jack off."

She just groaned.

Just to give her a little show I thought about Katie riding.

And guess what? She ran out the room. Now it's time I take care of this little problem.

Katie P.O.V.

I was worried, ever since James turned into that monster and disappeared, no one heard of him again. And then, Steven, and his parents, who were brutally murdered. Dak and his parents left Minnesota into a safer state the day we were attacked, not planning on coming back before the murderer gets caught. People were speculating about what could have happened to James. According to two fourth of Minnesota he's dead or will be killed next, not that I believe it anyway. He's a vampire, he's immortal…well, almost immortal.

"Katie?" a voice came from the door. It was Jenny, she was devastated, and I'd be too if I didn't know about him being a vampire, I was just worried about the fact he might have been taken. I was also upset about Steven though. I just nodded and she entered the room sitting on my bed next to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess…you?" I responded. She sighed before speaking: "I…don't know, I mean…I never thought this would happen to my brother."

"No, you have to believe he'll be okay."

"I know…but…I can't. don't misunderstand me, he's strong but…"

"I know…"

"Your mom send me, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." I replied while letting myself fall back in my bed.

"I don't think anyone's hungry… but she told me you HAD to come downstairs."

I groaned before getting up to my feet and dragging myself downstairs together with Jenny.

We all sat at the table in silence, eating a little but no one was really hungry. We just sat there until the bell rung. I got up to my feet and went to open the door since no one else was going to do it. I was really surprised, it was Jo. I immediately started feeling bad for lying to her but I hadn't any other choice, by the way, who'd believe me when I spoke the entire truth?" exactly, no one!

"Hey, Jo, what brings you here?" I quietly asked.

"you might all want to sit down she said while wiping away tears. When we all were around the table Jo started speaking: "Euhm, We found James, or at least, we found a lot of blood. It was James his blood. There was so much blood that he couldn't possibly have survived. He lost way too much blood. We haven't found his corpse yet, but we're searching for it."

Everyone started sobbing. I left the table and ran to my room, locking it and laying down on the bed before crying and thinking, praying, hoping Jo was wrong, that he was fine and alive hiding somewhere… I couldn't, I wouldn't believe James was dead. I wouldn't let myself believe he died…

Gustavo P.O.V.

I must say, I AM AWESOME. We Tapped James's blood, a whole lot of blood. They would think he's dead but never find his body. I almost completely drained him from his blood so now he's very weak so he has to eat to regain his powers. I ROCK!

"Give him another bag of blood woman!" I demanded Kelly.

She just rolled her eyes at me before doing so. 'Is it too much asked for a proper assistant?' I thought. And then I was hit in my face…I always forget she can read minds…

**So, this was chapter five.**

**Review?**


	6. James fails to protect part one

**And here is the next chapter though it is shorter this time, I'll probably have the next chapter of 'The day they invaded earth' up by Friday, maybe the next chapter of 'school romance' as well though I'm not sure of that.**

* * *

James P.O.V.

After many weeks of some intensive training to control my powers, I was really annoyed towards Gustavo and Kelly. they promised me, that when I faked my death, I would still be able to protect Katie, Kendall, my stepmother, father, brother and sister as long I didn't let them see me. They keep telling me to stay with them like an obedient little dog. I was in an office sitting in front of Gustavo, Kelly was standing next to him.

"When can I go to watch over my family?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not now, you can't fully control your powers yet." Kelly responded.

"tell me something? do you think the killer is going to wait so I can go back to protect my family?" I said raising my voice.

"Well no but you won't be able to protect them without any control over your powers!"

"So I should just let them die?" I asked furiously.

"If you have to yes, vampires like you are really rare to find since the most of our kind aims to kill." Kelly replied calmly. I turned into an overripe tomato because of anger. Do they expect me to leave my family to die!?

"I don't care about all that shit, I only agreed to this all because you said I would be able to protect them from any harm or danger, and now you expect me to let them get killed?" I shouted while getting to my feet.

"Calm down dog!" Gustavo demanded while glaring at me.

"Woof!" I barked.

"Good dog." He praised me and I started glaring at him.

"Look, I know you are concerned about the girl but the fact is, you won't be able to protect her in your current state, you're still a newbie and weak." Kelly tried to explain but I just ignored her.

"I know I'm still weak right now, but is it really to much to ask to see them, watching over them a little?" I tried reasoning.

Kelly sighed.

"You are free to watch them in your own free time as long you don't let them see you, because you're dead to them, litteraly." Gustavo said.

I sighed in relieve until I heard Gustavo say "But..."

"When they're in trouble, you can't protect them by attacking the killer, understand?" Kelly said and I looked at them with disbelief.

"Ofcourse I'll try to save them when they're in trouble and you won't be able to stop me! you can't stop me!" I snapped at them.

Gustavo started shaking and fuming. Me and Kelly covered our ears knowing what was coming next. once we were once save again we put our arms down.

"James, why is she so important to you?" Kelly asked rather confused.

"Who?" I asked pretending not to know that she wasn't the person I wanted to see the most. don't get me wrong, I want to see everyone, but especially Katie. I hate to admit it but I think I have a crush on her... Yeah, this isn't the ideal situation, as if it isn't bad enough that I have a crush on my stepsister, but now I'm an immortal bloodsucker and she's a mortal human. Yeah, fate is a bitch...

"The girl, your stepsister, whatever's her name!" Gustavo snapped.

"It's Katie Knight, Gustavo!" Kelly lectured him. although she was a vampire, she still had a lot of respect towards the mortals.

"Whatever." he replied waving her off.

I practically started drooling when I unconsciously imagined Katie stripping out of her clothes. I completely forgot Kelly could see my thoughts or images flashing through my mind. "Ieww, get out of here perv!" She said, while making a disgusted face towards me. I simply grinned at her before leaving while

thinking, 'It's your fault, you watched without permission.'

"Trust me, I won't enter that place of pervertness ever again!" She sneered at me.

Next stop, Home...

* * *

Katie P.O.V.

Weeks went by, and they still hadn't found his body, so I had still hope he was safe somewhere. Everyone around me grieved about their loss but I didn't because I knew he still had to be alive somehow. My mom and stepdad separated after the news of James's dead was announced. They fought a lot so I guess this separation will lead to a divorce. Everyday victims were found, brutally killed, one of the victims was my math teacher from my previous year at school. I really hated the man, but still, the way he was killed. I sighed once I heard clangs and crashes downstairs, I hurried downstairs only to see that Kendall was trying to talk some senses in our stupid parents.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? James is killed and you two keep fighting and blaming each another! This needs to stop." Kendall yelled.

"This isn't your business so stay out of it!." My soon to be ex-stepdad yelled at Kendall back.

"For once, this asshole is right, stay out of it Kendall, this is between us!" Mom yelled.

I sighed before looking out of the window, then I saw the front door was wide open so I headed over there to close it, that is, until I heard Kendall yell at my parents, obviously not noticing I was downstairs. "No, it is my business if my little sister's about ready to be checked in in an mental ward, I mean, she's so sure James is still alive. She's losing it, and your yelling isn't going to help her situation!"

"EXCUSE ME?" I shrieked before lunging towards Kendall and slapping him across his face. "How dare you! I'm not crazy!"

While holding his cheek he glared at me before yelling at me. "Yeah you are, James is dead! Accept it already!"

"I fucking hate you! Why won't you just go over to Jo and fuck her while you still can, because if karma is real, you'll be the next to drop dead." I yelled before turning around and going upstairs. On my way upstairs In sensed someone or something but I didn't care at the moment so I just proceeded going upstairs

I heard the front door being slammed, so it must have meant Kendall's departure because downstairs yelling could be heard again. I jumped into my bed while blasting music through my iPod.

When I calmed down I felt as if I was being watched again. I got out of bed and proceeded into the bathroom looking into my mirror, I almost had a heart attack when I noticed a tall figure but when I turned around, he wasn't there anymore. I washed up before leaving the house on my way to Jett's place not realizing what mistake I was about to make…

* * *

**You would do me a big favor if you review!**

**Also, a couple of quick shout outs: If you're into Jatie, you must check out ****Science-Fantasy93 ****her profile, she has some awesome Jatie stories and one shots. Also, if you're into boyXboy, you should definitely check out ****JMLHCPKSfan**** and ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**


	7. James fails to protect part two

**Chapter seven: James fails to protect part two**

* * *

Katie P.O.V.

Once I entered Jett's house, I saw a figure run across the house. Deciding that I was indeed about ready to get checked in into a mental ward I rang the bell. The door opened chowing Jett, before I could get the chance to say something he ushered me upstairs into his room, once we were in his room, he locked his door.

"Sorry about that, but my parents are in a fight." He said while smiling apologetically to me. I shrugged it off but then I frowned.

"Mom wants to leave the town, dad doesn't want to so they're fighting it out downstairs." Jett said, answering me my unasked question.

"Wait? You're moving?"

"No, at least I don't think I am. My parents are fighting about that matter you know?"

"Yeah, My parents are fighting as well, the idiots oh and guess! I slapped Kendall across his face."

"You did what? Why?" Jett asked surprised. Jett always thought Katie was feisty petite brunette but she never retorted to violence. At least, he thought she never did.

"He thinks that my place is in a Mental ward!"

"Wow…what an ass!"

"Yeah, as for James, I just know that he's alive."

"I know, I think so too, let's face it. Crimson red eyes, fangs poking out whenever he gets a boner around you."

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh, don't act as if you don't want to have your wicked way with each other."

"I'm not acting! I don't want to have sex with my stepbrother!"

"Are you still struggling with that stepbrother stuff?" Jett asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Yeah right, anyway, your parents are separated. The possibility of a divorce is pretty huge! Meaning you wouldn't be family anymore since he isn't blood related to you!" Jett replied smugly.

"Are you really that proud on what you said?"

"You know that I'm speaking the truth Katie, honestly. Tell me, do you have any sexual related dreams about him? Do you want to get rid of his clothes and have your wicked way with him? Or even the simple things, like….aren't you lunging to be in his arms, just to cuddle with him? To kiss him? To just be close to him?" Jett asked while cocking up an eyebrow. Katie just blushed while looking down.

No one's P.O.V.

"Thought so." Jett confirmed, seeing Katie's reaction.

"Sure, so maybe I want all that but that isn't ever going to happen since he disappeared. And why would he even want to be with me?"

"Are you serious?" Jett asked chocked. Hadn't it been clear he has the hots for her?

Katie looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, you're not kidding? Katie, every time I was in your house and he was there. He was looking at you every time. And he would have a goofy smile on his face when he was staring at you, not to mention his boner when he's thinking about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I stayed over, I slept on matrass on the floor in his room. He thought I was sleeping but I wasn't. he jacked himself off in his bed while groaning and moaning your name! by the way, next time, please ask him to be quiet. I've been scarred for my entire life since that night!" Jett said while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

A small smile twitched from the corner of her lips, she once maybe had some hope they would end up being together.

"Don't you dare daydream about you two doing icky stuff when I'm in the same house as you! As a matter of fact, don't do that within a thousand meters around me!"

Katie smirked evilly while Jett just glared at her.

* * *

James P.O.V.

I literally wanted to rip off my head, I almost got caught by Katie whom still thinks I'm alive. A part of me is happy about that, I guess but then again, she needs to forget about me since I'll be out her life soon. I'm not even human anymore! I also can't believe our parents, I'm supposed to be dead, and all they do is blame each other. Katie stormed out of the house in fury. Kendall is suggesting to get Katie to be checked in into a mental ward, life sucks big time…

"Hey, you ok?" Kelly asked while sitting down next to me in the tree which was located before Jett's bedroom window.

"No, I'm not, my family is falling apart because of me!" I snapped. I quickly apologized, it wasn't her fault my turning led to the destruction of our family.

"Listen James, your family needs time to grieve. Your parents were already separated if I recall correctly so a divorce should be their next step, as for the girl you have the hots for, she might be a problem."

"Thanks, and what do you mean? Katie isn't trouble!" I said the last part while glaring.

"Some way she is, she's figuring your nature out. Plus, she convinced herself that you're still alive." Kelly pointed out.

"I guess, I always knew she was smart."

"You don't have to tell me that twice, I know she is. She's too smart for her own safety."

"What do you mean?"

"If she knows about the existence of vampires, she might get herself in trouble with searching for you. And you know, vampires do not hesitate to hunt down a prey. Definitely not if their prey serves itself on a plate."

I mentally swore, I never thought about that possibility.

"But I might be wrong so don't mind me. Believe me or not, I want you to be happy and I can't stop you from seeing her but even if you two work out your problems. She's still a mortal, she's die within a hundred years. Except if you turn her."

"NO WAY! I'M NOT TURNING HER, WHY WOULD I DESTROY HER LIVE BY TUNRING HER INTO A BLOODSUCKER!?" I whisper yelled, not wanting to alert them of our appearance.

"It was just a suggestion James, I didn't say you had to do –" She never finished her sentence, she looked around her. I knew something was wrong since I knew she sensed something or someone…

"What's wrong?" I asked while panicking.

"Vampires are attacking, I can smell blood!" Kelly stated while sniffling in the air. "That way!" She said before hopping off of the tree. I quickly followed her.

"Maybe it isn't an attack, maybe you smelled blood of someone whom cut his fingers while cutting vegetables?" I asked hopefully while running next to Kelly.

"No, I can smell a lot of blood. Can't you smell it? The smell is enormous!"

"Hello? Newbie-vampire?" I stated. With the hurrying I didn't see the car which drove me over. Kelly quickly snatched my arm and dragged me away while the driver exited his car, to see whom or what he hit with his car.

"The smell's from that house!" Kelly said while pointing at a house…my house…oh no!

I rammed the door open, breaking it into pieces. I had the urge to vomit at the sight. Ms. Knight lay there in a large pool of blood, chest ripped open. Her guts all around her and my father, literally got his heart ripped out of his chest. His heart lay next to his corpse, a huge chunk out of it as if someone ate a piece of it. Blood was everywhere.

Kelly P.O.V.

The sight was gruesome, James dropped on his knees in front of them. I would let him have some time to grieve but sirens could be heard, we had to get out of there. I touched his shoulder but he jerked away. I sighed before taking him away by force.

* * *

Katie P.O.V.

I took a quick shower, after that, my phone rang. I didn't know caller-ID so I ignored it. Three hours went by and my phone kept ringing. I answered with a sneer.

"Miss. Knight?" the person asked.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm from the federal police, I would like you to come to the police station."

I frowned, "Did one of my parents kill the other?" I asked sarcastically.

"They did not kill each other, they were both slaughtered cruelly."

I dropped the phone. Jett kept asking if I was alright but I couldn't answer. I started to feel lightheaded until everything around me became black and I fell on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Please review!**


End file.
